Exercise equipment for cardiovascular exercise is often used in gymnasiums or homes. It may be difficult or impossible to use stationary exercise equipment while performing other activities. For example, an individual using a treadmill or an elliptical machine may be unable to perform activities that require mobility, such as many household chores. This inconvenience may deter people with busy schedules from exercising. People also may not exercise because of the travel time to and from sport facilities, hiking trails, gymnasiums, or other workout facilities suitable for performing strenuous cardiovascular exercises that can strengthen and build muscles.
Activities (e.g., running, jogging, and walking) can be performed without utilizing stationary exercise equipment. Running and other high impact activities may be unsuitable for people with arthritis, damaged bones (e.g., bones with stress fractures), damaged joints, or damaged connective tissue. Running may also lead to injuries, tissue damage, and pain/discomfort. For example, chrondromalacia patella (commonly referred to as runner's knee) is a condition that may be caused by running. To minimize trauma to joints or connective tissue, people often perform low impact activities: however, low impact activities, such as walking, often do not provide a desired level of aerobic activity and may be ineffective at strengthening or building muscles.